


Indiscretion

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Doctor and Lizard space dads [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bolian polyamory, Dad AU, Kidfic, M/M, Married garashir, Multi, does it count as a kidfic if the kid is an adult now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: While walking out of Quark's with Miles, Julian is approached by a half Cardassian half Romulan man, followed by two worried Bolians, who gives him a knife and tells him to kill him.-After approaching him, the man had asked him if he was Julian Bashir. Upon confirmation, he then asked if it was true that he was enjoined to Elim Garak. He’d hesitated before responding, worried that it was some sort of revenge thing. Then the man had knelt down in front of him while drawing a knife and saying, “As my father’s enjoined, you must forgive him for his past indiscretion and kill me.”





	Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> it's my 18th birthday today so I finished this indulgent little thing for myself to celebrate lmao  
> just wanted to write a fic where garak has an adult half romulan son, who also happens to be kind of an idiot  
> i love giving Julian all kinds of terrible lizard stepkids

**Indiscretion**

“...What?” was all Julian could think to say to the man kneeling in front of him, holding up a knife. Miles was standing next to him, equally dumbfounded.

They’d just come out of the holosuite after a game of racquetball, and a Cardassian man had approached them, followed by two Bolians. Upon closer inspection, Julian realized the man was a hybrid of some kind. He’d been too surprised to notice that at first.

His ears were pointed, which suggested Vulcan, but he had a faint ridge of bone over his eye ridges not characteristic of them; his grey skin and scales had a greenish tint to them, also suggestive of a species closely related to a Vulcan. It seemed strange, but it was incredibly likely that the man was half Romulan.

The two Bolians were not hybrids, and as Julian looked at them, he could see that they each wore two wedding bands on their wrists, a sign that they had two partners. Theirs matched. A bit surprised, he looked down at the Cardassian. Sure enough, he had matching bands.

Julian had never heard of Bolians marrying a Cardassian, nor any of their hybrids. They were typically frightened of them.

He couldn’t think of anything else to say, and the man wasn’t speaking anymore. It repeated in his head, the absurdity of the situation.

After approaching him, the man had asked him if he was Julian Bashir. Upon confirmation, he then asked if it was true that he was enjoined to Elim Garak. He’d hesitated before responding, worried that it was some sort of revenge thing. Then the man had knelt down in front of him while drawing a knife and saying, “As my father’s enjoined, you must forgive him for his past indiscretion and kill me.”

The Bolians were holding hands, watching. They both looked sad, but determined. He knew Bolians approved of suicide under certain circumstance.

“Wait, wait-” Miles stepped forward, holding up his hands. “Let me get this straight. You’re Garak’s son?”

“Yes. He is my clutch-bearer.”

“Clutch- Cardassians _lay eggs?_ No, never mind, I don’t care.” He quickly returned to the original subject, before Julian could start asking any medical questions. A quick glance at the doctor’s face revealed that it was just as much a surprise to him as it was to Miles. “If you’re Garak’s son, then Julian is your stepfather.”

“Correct.”

“So why are you asking him to kill you? That’s crazy!”

“Our husband is not crazy!” one of the Bolians insisted. “He’s being a good son!”

“By telling me to kill him?” Julian found his voice at last. “Why?”

The other Bolian answered, “He’s an illegitimate hybrid! Your husband’s reputation is already tainted, you can keep him from falling into further disgrace and show that you forgive him for his dishonor by killing Nokar yourself.”

There was a lot to think about from that statement, but he decided he wouldn’t try to argue, and take the easy way out. “I can’t kill you. I’m a doctor. I’ve sworn to do no harm, no matter the circumstance.”

“Nokar, you didn’t say he was a doctor!” one of the Bolians cried.

“Nokar! Doctors can’t kill people!” the other squeaked, at the same time.

“You’re a doctor?” the man asked, incredulous. “Why would... Father married a _doctor?_ ”

Julian didn’t understand why this was so surprising to them. If they knew who he was, then they should have known what he was.

Nokar said some Romulan swear Julian didn’t recognize and stood up, putting the knife in a sheath on his belt. “My apologies for making you even more uncomfortable, Dr. Bashir.” He bowed his head. His partners did as well, and then went to his side.

They patted his arms, giving him soft reassurances of ‘it was a good try,’ ‘you couldn’t have known,’ and ‘you’ll find another way, dear.’ After touching foreheads with the both of them, he sighed.

“I was hoping Bashir could kill me to assure my father that he was forgiven, but I suppose we will have to move on to our back up plan.”

They brightened up. The one on the left hugged his arm. “That’s the spirit, Nokar! You’ll find your father, and he’ll kill you!”

“Then he’ll restore part of his own reputation, and all he’ll have to do is beg forgiveness from his enjoined!”

Now that Julian was effectively useless to further their goal, they were ignoring him and Miles. In a forceful tone to get their attention, he said, “Garak does _not_ need to beg for forgiveness from me. I’m a bit upset he never told me he has a son, but I will get over it.”

“He’s such a nice man...” the Bolian on the right murmured. “Your father became enjoined to a good person.”

“See? No need to be sad, once your father kills you, everything will be alright.”

Miles looked at the three of them. “You guys are okay with him wanting to get killed? You’re married!”

They gave him a confused look. “He’s our husband, of course we’re okay with it. Although it will be sad, it’s for a good reason!”

“A good- hold on, what are you guys’ names? We kind of bypassed introductions. I’m Miles O’Brien, but you can just call me Chief.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chief. I’m Driss, their husband.” He was shorter than his spouses, and was chubby, his shirt and pants tight on him.

“And I’m Wysia, their wife!” She was taller than her Bolian husband, but shorter than Nokar, and also chubby, but in a well tailored dress. Her voice was much louder than her husbands’. “And this is Nokar, our co-husband. He is half Romulan, and because of that, his existence is a burden to his Cardassian father.”

Julian couldn’t decide whether or not this was more surprising than finding out Garak was the son of the former head of the Obsidian Order. Briefly, he wondered if Nokar was a spy as well. “When did Garak have a kid with a Romulan?”

“My father was once a gardener for the Cardassian embassy on Romulus. I was born there, and left with my Romulan parent, who was told to kill me, because he couldn’t bring himself to harm me. Now that I’ve found him again, he must kill me.” He looked past them, and his eyes widened. “Ah, there he is. Come on, dears.”

Driss and Wysia followed their husband as he shouldered past the two humans. “Elim Garak!”

Julian really wasn’t sure how Garak would react to suddenly being approached by Nokar, and went after them. “Hey, wait- Garak!”

Garak turned when he heard him say his name, and Julian didn’t see any sign of recognition on his face when he saw the trio coming towards him. His eyes flicked back to Julian.

Nokar drew the knife as he neared Garak, and started to talk. “I-”

Julian winced as Garak punched him. Nokar fell to the ground, dazed. His spouses knelt down next to him, worried. “Why did you hit him?” Driss asked. Wysia waved her hand in front of Nokar’s face to see if he would respond.

“He was going to attack me!”

“He was handing you the knife!”

“Why would he do something like that?”

“So you could kill him!” Wysia said, like it was supposed to be obvious. 

Julian was glad that Garak looked as shocked as he probably did. He even sounded shocked as he asked, “Whatever for?”

The two Bolians exchanged a long suffering look. They’d clearly expected the day to go by much easier, and for their husband to have died already. Driss gently shook Nokar’s shoulder, saying his name. Wysia stood up. After straightening her dress, she took a deep breath and explained, “Because he’s your son, and you’re supposed to kill him! Here- if you don’t believe me, he has a picture of you. The Romulan you had an affair with gave him it before he died.” She pulled a padd out of a pocket in her dress and clicked it a few times.

Garak took it when she offered it. Julian had never seen such a clear look of surprise on his face. “He didn’t kill him?”

“No. After you left, he couldn’t bring himself too. But now Nokar is here, and you’ve had plenty of time to get over your sentiments! You can fix a bit of your reputation, and Nokar doesn’t have to feel so guilty anymore!”

Driss helped Nokar sit up. “How do you feel, dear?”

“I’m not dead,” he replied, swaying a bit. There was a sizable bruise forming on his face, a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. Driss poked at it. “Ow...”

“Sorry!”

Wysia knelt back down, practically on his lap, to check on the injury. It was like they’d completely forgotten about what was going on to fret over him. If they were so prepared to see him die, Julian wondered why they were so worried about him being punched.

“Julian...” Miles nudged him. 

Right, he was a doctor. He didn’t have his medkit, but he could at least check on the wound and determine how bad it was. It had been a very hard punch, but nothing had broken, and the blood seemed to be coming from a cut on the inside of his cheek where his teeth had sliced it. It was impossible to tell if he had a concussion.

“Sickbay is nearby, I could heal this very quickly. And we could run a genetic test, to see if you really are Garak’s son.”

“An excellent idea, my dear doctor. Chief O’Brien, would you like to tag along?” Garak gave him a smile.

Miles correctly interpreted it as Garak telling him he was no longer needed. He shook his head, eager to get away from the whole mess. “Nah. I’m going to go spend time with Molly before my shift.”

“I’ll tell you what happens tomorrow, Miles.”

“Sure.”

-

Julian took a sample from both Cardassians and put them into a scanner. While the computer processed the results, he treated Nokar. His partners got in the way, but Julian managed to work around them. Once he’d fixed the bruise and scratch, and determined that Nokar didn’t have a concussion, he stepped back and let him get smothered by his spouses.

“ _Genetic test results are complete,_ ” the computer announced.

“Results?”

“ _Positive. Subject Elim Garak is confirmed to be the biological parent of Subject Nokar._ ”

“Well.” Garak clapped his hands together. “Even though I still suspect that this is all some elaborate trick to further sully my reputation, I suppose that sublieutenant really was too sentimental to kill a hatchling.”

“So you’ll kill me?” Nokar brought out the knife again. Julian snatched it away from him, and set it out of reach. He gave Garak a pointed glance.

“My dear, if I did that, Constable Odo would have my head. I would also lose the good doctor’s respect, and I have no desire to kill you anyways.”

“But-”

“I couldn’t bring myself to kill you when you were a nameless, weak hatchling, I certainly can’t do it now.”

Nokar looked thoroughly confused, but Driss and Wysia were smiling. Hugging Nokar’s arm, Wysia asked, “So he isn’t going to die?”

“No.”

“That’s great! You don’t have to die to make your father happy!” Driss wrapped his arms around his husband and squeezed him. “I was going to miss you so much!” 

“So...” Still a bit lost at the turn of events, Nokar tilted his head. Wysia pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I guess we can just go back to our freighter, and forget about all of this?”

“Don’t you want to catch up with your father, darling?” Wysia asked, glancing over at Garak. “If he wants to talk to you, that is.”

“I would be delighted to talk with you and your partners, my dear. How about we go to my shop?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
